


Don't Even Try !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e11 Ka'ili Aku (Snatchback), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s07e11 Ka'ili Aku (Snatchback), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Slash, Threats of Violence, Truth, lying, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: This is a little twist on Episode 11 of Season 7, Kono goes all badass on the Morales Couple, when they got back from the scene without Chin* *Author's Note: Warning!, Threats of castration!*





	

*Summary: This is a little twist on Episode 11 of Season 7, Kono goes all badass on the Morales Couple, when they got back from the scene without Chin*

 

*Author's Note: Warning!, Threats of castration!*

 

After making sure that Sara was safe in the guest house with Agent Navarro, & some of his men, Officer Kono Kalakaua was on a mission, & her ohana & teammates were right behind her, as they were entering the Morales' Residence. She is gonna get her cousin back no matter what, & then kill him for putting them through this hellish nightmare & experience. She knows that Jorge Morales is hiding something, she will kill him, if he doesn't spill his guts, & if Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, her cousin, ends up dead, she will add torture to the mix.

 

She marched over to Jorge Morales, & just slugged him in the mouth, María was about to go, & assist her husband, The Ex-Surfer growled, & said, "Don't even fucking move", as the lawyer sat down next to his wife in complete shock, & he regained the ability to speak, "Where is Sara ?, Where is my niece ?", Kono said simply, "She is safe, That's all you are getting, We have questions, you are gonna answer". At that precise moment, Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Captain Lou Grover came in to back up their love one, & teammate.

 

"Everything okay in here, Kono ?", The Big Man asked casually, she replied without looking at them, "Everything is just fine, Guys, Mr. & Mrs. Morales are explain what the hell is going on, & tell the truth, Otherwise, I am gonna be very pissed off". Steve, & Danny knew exactly what that meant, & is dreading what is gonna happen next. Jorge said calmly, "We have nothing to hide", But, It's obvious that María is terrified of something.

 

Lou said with a grim expression, "Tell the woman what she wants to know, Otherwise, I will let her go a round with you," Danny added, "It's not pretty when she gets into one of these moods", The Five-O Commander said with a scowl, exclaiming angrily, "Talk now !", & Jorge proceeded to give a bullshit story, & Kono took out one of her knives, & stuck in between his legs, illustrating her next point, cause she was getting angry.

 

"If you don't tell me the truth, I will cut your dick off, filet it, & force feed it down your throat, Understand me ?, In Hawaii, I could lose my badge over this, But here, I don't have anything to lose, Your powerful friends, They want to try me ?, Wanna see who has the biggest huevos, I dare you to challenge me", she said seething. She pulled the knife out between Jorge's legs, & she said, "I want the information, I want it now", María decided to do the right thing, & told them all that she knew about the Diego Cartel. "Again, We are so sorry", she said, as she dried her tears.

 

"Thank you, Consider this the last time that you'll see Sara, You can say "goodbye" & spend a couple of hours with her, But that's it, You better hope my cousin is alive," she said with a calm tone, once her anger was down a notch, She was about to leave & head for the door, Steve caught up with her, & held her arm, & said, "Kono...", but he was cut off by her angry stare at him, as she was taking charge of this mission now.

 

"Don't even start with me, McGarrett, All I want to do is rescue Chin, Kick his ass for putting us through all of this, Get out of this hellhole, Celebrate his birthday, & Christmas with my husband, Okay ?", Steve was speechless, & so was Lou & Danny, The Ex-SWAT Commander was definitely scared of the ex-surfer, & so was the blond.

 

"I think she would need some help after this", Lou said, Kono's voice rang from outside, exclaiming, "Did you hear me ?, Move !", "You heard the woman, Let's go", The Big Man said, as he was out the door, & went with Kono to meet with Navarro, & plan on how to get into the Diego Compound. "Never again, We are gonna do this, I vote New Year's Eve at Time Square", Danny said, "Deal", Steve said, & they shared a quick kiss, & went to follow their love ones, & teammates, so they can carry out their rescue mission.

 

The End.


End file.
